Brought Back
by Flower Sisters
Summary: [NEW] We all know Prue died. We know how. Do we know where she went? This is what happened to her in my mind. Please R&R.


**Brought Back **

**Chapter One: Light in Her **

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Charmed… but someone… somewhere does... I think _**

* * *

**Prue **

A scream echoed ago a dank, dark room. Tear leaked from Prue's eyes and fell to the floor. "Show me what I am… give me a spell to help." Prue whispered. Her eyes closed and she whispered.

"Take This Demon

In Its Path

Make its Scream

Heard all around"

A demon came to kill her but before it could it caught fire and the ashes surrounded her. Before it vanished it took a piece of Prue with it. It cut her face. The blood dripped silent down her cheek. And so did a tear.

"Is it really worth it?" screeched a voice about her. "What if they have forgotten? What if they don't care?"

"MY SISTERS WOULD NEVER FORGET ME!" She sobbed "DO YOUR WORST… BUT I WILL RETURN IF I WIN!" she looked weak and feeble as if she was to fall an moment.

"What if they moved on?" it yelled at her. Tear screamed from Prue's eyes. She tried to forget its words.

"We had a deal… I beat everything you make fight against me and I go home… and I live…" she looked up angrily.

"And so you shall play…" it's voice sounded evil and content as the door on the left open and a gnarly beast walked in. Prue attempted to get up but was pushed to the ground.

She pushed it but using her magic and stood up. It ran towards her and she ducked as she moved the sword from her last fight into it's heart. It vanished and she stared at the ceiling again

"How many more?" Muttered Prue breathing heavily. Her tear blocked part of her view around her.

"Five…" she heard it whisper another demon started to fight her.

**The Manor **

"Pheebs how you going?" Piper Called down the hall on the manor. "I see smoke what have you done?" She walked down the hall way and to Phoebe's 'room'. "Why is this smoke red- Phoebe you didn't?"

"Um… didn't what?" Smiled Phoebe nervously. Piper scolded at her and phoebe told her, "It wasn't a love potion it is a true desire potion… it SHOWS us our truest desires…"

"Phoebe we talked about this," Piper sighed, "It is personal gain…" But she was too late the potion was working. In a bubble appeared a small imagine of Piper, Page, Phoebe and "Prue," Whispered Piper.

They looked so happy. 'Maybe this could have been real' thought Phoebe 'if Prue was alive now… maybe my greatest desire could be reality'

**Prue **

"Have I proven myself yet?" Screamed Prue to the ceiling. Her face even more cut up. She had beaten 4 more monsters. "1 more and I'm free right? Alive once more," She still had tears of pain in her eyes.

"Yes" whispered a voice as a monster who could only just fit in the chamber or where ever Prue was. She wasn't even sure.

**The Manor **

"I miss her…" Admitted Phoebe "I even miss fighting with her" she placed her head on Piper's shoulder and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Me too Pheebs… me too"

**Prue **

She dodged the monster and ran to fine someone to say to stop it. Nothing would work nothing… at all. She did a spell and made a sword appear. She knew she would have to manually fight it.

It ran passed her and grabbed her.

**The Manor **

"So much of the house reminds me of her… I hate walking passed the chandelier now… I feel like I need to leave" Phoebe cried.

"I know but we cant there is too much to protect here…"

"I know…"

**Prue **

She managed (just) to leave its grip. She stabbed the sword though the demon, and it worked. The demon stumbled back and disappeared. AS it pieced the demon's 'heart' it felt as though It was going Prue's heart. Her scream echoed around her and she saw a blinding light.

**The Manor **

Phoebe and Piper walked out to the chandelier. Phoebe almost bursted into tears as she looked up at it. They sighed and started to walk out until they saw a blinding light.

**Both **

Prue's screaming continued into the manor with Prue. She dropped onto the ground looked up. She saw her sister look at her with disbelief. Her breathing increased and so did her heart rate.

"Prue…" whispered a tearful Phoebe.

* * *

**A/N: I love Charmed! It rocks. I always wanted Prue to come back so when I joined I set a goal to write one. It took me a long time to get around to it but I did! **

**Prue **

_Means we are watching_

**The Manor **

_Means we are watching the others._

**Both**

_Is when the stories come together._

**Sorry if I disappointed the Charmed Name. Flames make us better so all flames are ****welcome!**

**Amara**


End file.
